


ravel

by karples



Series: A&B Sides [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/pseuds/karples
Summary: your deodorant // your black hair // your sweat like sugar on a black tank top // ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> bolero, maurice ravel.

A:

your deodorant // your black hair // your sweat like sugar on a black tank top // your fingers on the edge of my -- // the cicadas wept, the garbage truck rumbled down the street, the ceiling fan sputtered under the shadows of branches and leaves // the hard slats of the floor creaked // and your fingers on the edge of my --  // Badarzewska’s Maiden’s Prayer down the street // _fuck, fuck, fuck_ // like unwinding a spool of thread, you unmade me, so tenderly and methodically // the curl of your black hair on your forehead, your forearms, your navel to your -- // _take it off, don’t look at me, take it off_ , i said, wrestling with the -- _annoying, annoying_ \-- elastic of my panties // your other hand pinned my wrist, where it healed wrong // the hard floor creaked // _don’t look at me, don’t_ // my darling, my darling, if you could pour me into a body that made sense, if you could make sense of my body, if you could my body pour into your sensible own // the floor creaked as i rocked my hips into your palm // _don’t look_ // warm, worried -- laughing, sad -- you said, _but i’ve licked you open before, sucked your every seam, seen you inside out_ // still this shame // the garbage truck clanged // each stroke of your fingers steady, slick, certain // _tell me_ , you said // your faded deodorant, your hot curved palm // the shame that -- exposed // _tell me, who am i, what do you want_ // at noon it had been 39 deg C, and your sweat collected beneath my nails // it was hard to be alone // the cicadas wept // _you’re the one i’ve been searching for_ , i said // your fingers on the edge of my clit, your black, black hair // in Kaohsiung the garbage truck played Fur Elise, but here, it played Maiden’s Prayer // _you're my every little death, preceding every little life_ // and your sweat collected beneath my nails, white as sugar, soft as sand // and picture perfect between my thighs -- // _oh, fuck_ // exposed, i’m unlovable // the patterns of the trees swayed, plastic bags crinkled in the artificial breeze, and your tank top, tugged out of shape, sagged below your sports bra // picture perfect, you said, _tell me who i am, tell me what you want_ // and no matter how much i wanted to, no matter how badly i tried // _sucked every seam_ // Badarzewska down the street // i couldn’t say _you_. i couldn’t say your name


End file.
